Was it Something I Said?
by xYaoiGirlx
Summary: *taito/yamachi, jyoushiro* Koushiro is rather sneaky one night on a walk with Taichi and delivers his 'prize' to Yamato's front door. Will things become better or worse as the storm outside howls.
1. Was it Something I Said?

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment…

Was it Something I Said? By Yaoi Girl 

"Koushiro, can I talk to you about something?" Taichi asked, glancing over to the redhead's boyfriend, his eyes alone asking if he could have him for a few minutes. 

Jyou unwrapped his arms from around the boy's waist and Koushiro stood up from the park bench, turning to his boyfriend before following the brunette. 

"I'll be back soon; I think I have a pretty good idea of what's going on with him," he said with a wink, then turning and chasing after the ever impatient Taichi. 

"So what is it you wanted to talk about?" the redhead asked, reaching a hand inside his jacket pocket, concealing a smile. 

"I, um, well…" He swallowed and took a deep breath, placing a hand on the back of his head, rubbing absently. "I wanted to know, what do you think about me being…gay?" he asked quietly. 

"I'd think nothing of it actually. Just remember that I am, too, so naturally it wouldn't have much of an effect." 

They walked down the path for a minute or two until Koushiro spoke up. 

"So, who's the lucky guy?" 

"I haven't said anything to him yet, but…its Yamato," he said, fixing his eyes on the sidewalk, his cheeks glowing. 

Koushiro smiled to himself as he thought, _'I knew it!'_

"How long have you liked him?" 

"I dunno; a couple of months. Nine to be exact…" 

"That long and you're just now saying something about it?!" the redhead asked, eyes wide and mouth agape as he stared at Taichi. 

"Yeah, I know, but he's my best friend and I don't want to lose him. And there's this whole thing about him liking Sora now," the brunette trailed off sadly, kicking a rock by his foot, head lowered. 

"Just because he's your 'best friend' you won't tell him? And I know for a fact the whole thing about Sora's a rumor. If he really is your best friend, he shouldn't run from you, but accept you for who you are, just like he has been doing for all these years. Sure, he might feel uncomfortable and awkward around you for a while, or, who know, he might even feel the same way. I did around Jyou for a while after he told me he liked me, I even avoided him for a while until I finally admitted my feelings for him to myself." 

Taichi sighed. "Every time I try to tell him the phone or doorbell rings, his dad barges into his room, or Takeru yells for him. It's like everyone knows I love him and is trying to keep me from telling him, to keep me away from him." He sighed again, realizing they were back to the park bench and Jyou. 

"Thanks for the walk, Kou," Taichi said, turning and waving over his back as he walked towards his home, not wanting to see Koushiro and Jyou making out, not wanting his jealous heart to get the better of him. 

~*~

TBC 

http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/


	2. Stormy Day

Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon; I'm simply using the characters for my and my muses' entertainment… 

Was It Something I Said? Pt. 2 by Yaoi Girl 

As soon as Taichi had disappeared from view (and he finished his kiss with Jyou) Koushiro reached inside his jacket pocket again, this time pulling something out. 

Jyou looked at him in disbelief. "You didn't…" 

"Oh, but I did," the redhead replied with an evil smile, tossing the object in the air and catching it before returning it to his pocket. 

"How long have you had that in there?" 

"Long enough. I've known for a while I was right about him liking Yamato, so I've been prepared. You know Taichi never out right admits his feelings about anything." 

"When are you…?" 

"Tomorrow. It all starts tomorrow." 

~The next day, about noon…~ 

"Are you going to stay in bed all day, Taichi?" his sister asked exasperatedly. "Yamato's already called three times today." 

He grumbled something unintelligibly before rubbing his eyes and tossing the covers off himself. 

"What's he want this time?" he yawned as he sat up and stretched. 

"He didn't say, but he did tell me to **make** you call him back." 

His sister left the room a few moments later with an armful of her brother's dirty clothes, shutting the door behind her. 

About five minutes later, Taichi emerged from his room in a T-shirt and a pair of boxers he had slept in, his mother yelling for him to come eat. 

"In a minute, mom! I've gotta call Yamato back," he said as he reached for the cordless, then dashing back to his room, making sure the door was shut before he flopped stomach down on his bed, dialing the blonde's number. 

"It's about time you woke up, you lazy bum!" Yamato teased. 

"And just what, may I ask, are you doing up before me?" he retorted. 

"I would still be in bed, but someone was pounding on my front door a couple hours ago, and when I went to see who it was, there was no one. But there was an enveloped on the door mat." 

"Who from?" he asked, eyebrow raised. 

"Don't know. I opened the envelope and there was a letter and a cassette tape in it. The letter said I'm not supposed to listen to the tape unless you're here with me. And since the letter was typed and mentioned you by name, I'm guessing it was either Jyou or Koushiro's doing." 

An hour and a half later, Taichi was sitting on Yamato's bedroom floor, totally horrified and embarrassed, while the blonde was standing and staring out his window, face emotionless and his back to the brunette, as they listened to the conversation Taichi had shared with Koushiro the night before. 

Even after the tape conversation was over, neither boy made a move to stop the silently playing tape. 

Time seemed to stand still until there was a knock on Yamato's bedroom door, but only Taichi seemed to acknowledge it as he stared at it with blurry eyes. 

"Taichi, your sister's on the phone," came Takeru's voice through the door, and Taichi all but scrambled for the wooden obstacle and the phone, whereas Yamato still stared blankly out his window. 

Hoping to be greeted by relief from his sister's words, he instead got more nervous and uneasy. 

"Mom's having car trouble and she doesn't want you walking home in this storm. So can you either have Yamato's dad bring you home, or do you think you can stay the night and come home in the morning? Dad said he could bring an overnight bag and drop it off on his way to work." 

'No, no, no! This can't be happening! Mr. Ishida's away on a business trip, I can't walk home, and I don't have any money to ride a bus or the subway! Dad or mom won't give me any money since I still owe them $20, so I'm totally screwed! Stuck in the same apartment with the guy I love and he's probably ready to shove me out the door with disgust!' 

"I'll have to stay. Mr. Ishida won't be home the rest of the week," Taichi sighed. 

"Don't sound so happy," she teased. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!" 

"Yeah, bye." 

_'How could things possibly get any worse?'_ he inwardly groaned, then outwardly as the power went out, the lightening serving as the only light at the moment. 

When the next round of lightening came, the brunette glanced up and down the hall, Takeru nowhere in sight. 

'Where'd he go? He was here just a second ago…' 

"I can't tell him, T.K.!" he heard Yamato yell, confirming the younger blonde was now in his brother's room. 

He silently inched toward the room, his back pressed against the wall. 

"Why not? You can't hide this from him forever. And don't try denying it now!" Takeru retorted calmly. 

"You don't understand me, do you? I CAN'T!" the blonde wailed, his brother then flew out the doorway backwards, unbalanced, obviously been pushed. 

As Takeru slammed into the wall across from the door, he looked wide-eyed up at the brunette as if he were going to inflict damage to him as his brother just did. 

Instead of attacking him, however, Taichi motioned for the boy to follow him down the hall and into the young blonde's bedroom. 

"What was that all about?" Taichi inquired, curious about the conversation Takeru just had with Yamato. 

Takeru sat on his bed, planting his hands on either side of him, head lowered, totally embarrassed to really say anything. 

"Koushiro had been planning on the for a while; he was either going to ask you out-right or have you do it on your own when you were ready, which was the case. He's known for a while that Yamato's, well, gay and has liked you, maybe even loves you since Koushiro's last face-to-face talk with him. My brother doesn't want to admit the fact that he's gay, at least not yet. He doesn't know that Koushiro told me, or that he likes you, so he's trying to play it off." 

"So, basically he just needs time to think about actually having a gay relationship now, is that it?" 

"Yeah, but don't go to him just yet; let him cool off for a while. But before you go to bed, you should definitely talk to him; he needs to be comforted, but not while he's thinking. Okay?" Takeru said, looking up to Taichi who nodded. 

"I just wish I could've told him how I feel myself, not let the tape do all the talking, ya know?" the brunette said with a half smile. 

The lightening flashed again outside and Takeru stood from his bed, placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder, then left the room in search of some candles and matches. 

Taichi sighed and also left the room, waiting at the door patiently for his father to arrive with his clothes. 

Soon after Taichi's father had come and gone, Takeru appeared beside him with a candle in his hands, which he gave to the brunette. 

"He should be okay now. Go talk to him, please?" 

"I will. Thanks, Takeru," Taichi said to him with a smile, then walked past the young blonde. 

TBC 

Yes, no, maybe? C&C please!!!

http://yaoi_girl04.tripod.com/digi/


End file.
